thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanted Men
Wanted Men is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio from Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Felton - Craig Cackowski *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Marshal Station Doors - Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Alloy Roy - Jason Ritter Description Sparks Nevada is thrilled with the fact that he's the father of Red's baby, and yet still can't believe it. He has spent the past month babyproofing the planet with Croach's help. Red and Sparks argue over whose name the child will have, and Red admits "The Red Plains Rider" isn't her real name. Croach knows Red's Martian designation - G'rop N'go-goth which means "She Who Came To Us From the Earthens, But Who Is Accepted as Our Own and Who Shall Be Betrothed to Our Youngling, Croach the Tracker". Red confirms this is the truth. Sparks hopes the baby will take his last name due to Red doing the same, and he proposes to her. Red says that she plans on raising the baby on the plains as she raised herself, and doesn't plan on marrying Sparks. Sparks reminds Red how he cleaned up the planet, handed the task of finding the Jupiter Spy to the USSA, and covered up all the exposed outlets on Mars so Red doesn't have to ride the plains anymore. He says he and Croach will keep the peace in town and everything will be perfectly safe, and then proposes again. Felton enters, with the Barkeep. Sparks asks if the Barkeep still has The Force Galactic inside him, and the Barkeep confirms he does. The Barkeep says that his wife won't let him use it, that not that he needs to since everything is so safe. Sparks tells Barkeep to expel the force into a bucket with a wormhole at the bottom of it so it will be in another sector of the universe than Baby Nevada. The Barkeep spends the rest of the episode periodically cosmically regurgitating into the wormhole bucket. Alloy Roy enters the Marshal Station, having just sprayed graffiti all over the Space Saloon and destroyed Felton's rocket steed, then calls Sparks Nevada out. He was profiled as one of 10 "Outlaws to Watch" in the Mars-Earth Coalition's trade magazine. Roy is part of a robot poker game filled with Robot Outlaws. One night, Techs joined the game. Techs said that if someone wanted to form a robot outlaw gang, they should come to Mars to do evil, since Techs had turned the planet into a robot outlaw haven. Since now Mars is so cleaned up, Roy is resentful since he can't find any robots to form a posse with. Red reminds Alloy Roy that Sparks is the Marshal on Mars, and gives an inspiring speech about the position doesn't make you a hero, but the fellow that the badge hangs on is what's important. She says that Sparks has taken out several robot outlaws bigger, tougher and faster than Roy, who wasn't on the most wanted list or the extended list that Sparks already cleaned off. Alloy Roy tries to leave, but Sparks shoots then arrests him. After her speech, Red realizes that she needs to be honest with Sparks, and admit that she's still not actually sure that the baby is his, she just wanted the father to be Sparks, so she didn't actually check the paternity results. Sparks might still be the father, but he still might not be. As the episode ends, Red goes into labor. Notes *Folksy Hal introduces The Red Plains Rider before the theme in this episode. "And the mother of his gestating baby, The Red Plains Rider. Red responds with "He's the father. I told him so, right, didn't I?" However, the rest of the theme song is the canned version. *Barkeep's attempt to rid of himself of The Force Galactic is not successful, though we later learn other ways one can gain or lose space powers. Continuity * This is the 127th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #126 Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Forward to the Past. * The next episode is #128 The Panel From Nerd HQ From San Diego Comic Con 2013. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #124 Father Reaches of Space. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #131 Into Darkness. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 6, 2013 and released July 29, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:April 2013 segments